Advanced Demigods
by Chaosbot
Summary: This is a story that takes place in the future, where demigods fight with guns, and modern technology. Can they defeat their foes, or will they die in a torrent of the new age?


**Hey guys, I know I am new to the fanfiction scene and the time I am publishing it, my main focus story has only two chapters and 2k words. I'm happy with it so far, but this was something I though up before I started writing the other story. If there is errors, let me know, and if you guys want to see more, please review or private message me, and I'll see what I can do. But remember, this will still be my second focus. It's a bit different than other fanfiction Percy Jackson stories, so enjoy! :D**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

The dark, cold water splashed around the gray steel hull of my ship. It was a Argo class III destroyer. It was about two hundred yards long, and fifty wide. Mounted heavy machine guns filled up a lot of space, and precious communications arrays were spread across the captain's room. A Zeus Z96 helicopter, outfitted with machine guns, H23 rocket launchers with primary timed grenades. It had a communication system so powerful, you could talk to someone as if they were next to you from the other side of the Earth. On the left side, a P7P4 attack submarine was being lifted up, it's G99 torpedos spent, it's job finished. BUt only for now. The sliver of moon in the dark night sky was almost lost in the dark clouds, and a light mist was pouring down on our heads. Lots of demi-gods moved around like busy bees, fixing this, switching that, rotating these. Guns were fixed toward aft, and rockets were armed and ready.

" Turn starboard forty degrees, switch back down to seven knots," I said, my voice cracking through the dark veil of silence. Everyone was calm, and ready to what they had been tirelessly doing for so many months. I eased my Hephaestus Piz4, a semi-automatic pistol, loaded with twenty one rounds, in and out of my holster. The night was calm, and the waves gently rocked the OSS Trident. "Keep you eyes sharp, men, I'm fully expecting some combat tonight," I said. "Yes, sir," came many muted replies. Scouts had been saying they have been seeing a small fleet of dark destroyers in the sea. Dark destroyers were the ship of the enemy, Gaia, and were made out of hard iron, with weapons on every single inch of space. Luckily, there were no space for air support, so they had no choppers.

Suddenly, a young demigod shouted, "Port side! Ship spotted!" Oh, shit! My eyes quickly scanned the area. There! I spotted three dark destroyers, moving onto our position fast and steady. "All weapons lock on port side! Two o'clock! Two o'clock!" Immediately weapons swung around, and there was chaos as many soldiers woke up, and got their fire arms.

"Is the chopper ready to launch, Sargent Caldwell?!" I shouted. "Yes, sir!" he replied. "Send it up, now!" Sargent Caldwell immediately relayed the order and in less than five seconds the chopper was hovering in the air, it's heavy motor spewing out sound.

"Alright, Zeus-4, do you read me?" I asked the helicopter. "Loud and clear, Captain," came the reply. "Okay, I want you guys to fly low, and flank the destroyers, then hit them from behind with everything you got, okay? They don't have air in the area, and you can make a big difference." "Yes, sir!"

I turned my attention back to the situation. The dark destroyers could no clearly see us, and attack boats were being sent out. Immediately, I sent out an order for snipers. "Call all snipers, and tell them to aim for the drivers!" I said to a young officer. "Machine gunners! Aim, ready… fire!" Bright, big bursts of light came from the heavy machine guns as they sent out death, and good, old, hard celestial bronze.

"Send missiles and rockets towards the dark destroyers! Aim for the one in the middle first!" I said to my men. They were now clear enough to see that they're three of them. "Communications Officer Flanagan! Radio for back-up, I want some air support, and some navy!" "Sir!" was the answer I got before he rushed back up to send the signal.

As missiles streaked toward the heavy dark destroyers, attack ships had finally reached in range of firing. The men aboard the mini-attack vessels opened fire, and bullets made a light _ting_ sound as they hit the hull. As this was all unfolding like an open book, our deadly missiles slammed into the lead ship and the vessel folded like a mountain of playing cards, the metal collapsing in on itself and the creaking of the sinking ship blasted through my ears, and the many monsters on the ship drowned a terrible, terrible death. The battle was truly on now, and nothing could stop it.

The two remaining dark destroyers started flanking and diving and random intervals, providing us a near-impossible shot to hit with rockets. Our machine gunners were still hitting them with bullets, but not doing as much damage. The enemy ships moved fast, zoning onto our position. I gave orders to zip and flank, too, just in case any rockets went our way. And come our way they did, as two went rocketing past my starboard side.

Our machine gunners were still keeping the mini attack ships at bay, but they would get into killing range in no time soon, if we didn't hold them back.


End file.
